Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling a communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras (hereinafter referred to as a DSC (Digital Still Camera)) and printers equipped with a wireless LAN function in compliance with an IEEE 802.11 standard have appeared, and processing for printing image data via wireless communication has become possible.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328272, a technique in which a name of a printer capable of communicating by wireless communication is displayed in a DSC, wireless communication is established between the DSC and the printer by selection using this user interface, and image data is wirelessly transmitted to the printer and printed is disclosed.
Also, in DSCs in recent years, devices have appeared in which an access point function in compliance with the IEEE 802.11 standard is equipped. With this, from a form up until now in which a DSC and a printer are in a wireless connection via an access point (hereinafter referred to as a base station), it has become possible for a DSC and a printer to directly connect wirelessly. By combining with a standard called PictBridge which has established a procedure for when a DSC and a printer directly connect, it becomes possible to print by directly transmitting an image of the DSC to the printer wirelessly.
However, because a print procedure in a current form in which a DSC and printer are wirelessly connected directly uses an existing procedure using wireless communication via an access point, operation of a user can be cumbersome. For example, even if the situation is such that the user only has one of each of the DSC and the printer as wireless terminals, it is necessary to perform a procedure for selecting the print destination printer on the DSC.
The present invention provides a technique, in view of the above described problem, in which, in a case where a communication apparatus such as a DSC and an image processing apparatus such as a printer are used by having connected wirelessly, a load of an operation of a user is reduced.